vampiremeerkatfandomcom-20200214-history
Helper
Helper is the story of Jafar and Nasira's past, two canon characters from Disney's Aladdin. Artwork was first released on July 24, 2019 at Tumblr. Story Jafar and Nasira are twin siblings born from a powerful sorcerer and a regular woman. He taught his children magic since they could walk, but hadn't shared his secret with his wife until they were teenagers. The simple woman did not understand or appreciate the honesty and abandoned her family. Shortly afterwards, a frightened mob appeared to chase the sorcerer away, insinuating she told on her own husband. The three moved to a more secluded town to make a new start, but the fact he kept teaching his children magic allowed for them to be found out by outsiders. A year later, he was murdered, and Nasira and Jafar had to find a new place to live. They moved to a bad neighbourhood and had to depend on each other. Nasira had natural-born powers and needed someone to watch her back, while Jafar didn't possess any and was lanky and weak. He envied her and was unhappy with how normal he was as the son of a sorcerer. His role as her bodyguard from the violent criminals walking the streets was affecting his physical and mental well-being more. Nasira often reminded him he was better off being normal, but one day promised to fulfill his request for a staff. She imbued it with magic that most matched his personality, enabling him to use it; the power of manipulation (hypnosis). This staff and his continuous search for magical items made Jafar more content as a wizard's son, though it also turned him power obsessed. Despite this, his relationship with his superior sister stayed unchanged. When Jafar managed to work his way into Aghrabah's palace and earned the role of the sultan's right hand man, Nasira gave him their father's clothes she inherited, which stayed Jafar's attire throughout the rest of his life. His new job gave him less time to visit his sister, but the position allowed him to acquire magic items more easily. His search for the fabled genie's lamp soon made its start. Nasira spent most of her days alone and wished she could join him in the palace, but there was no need for her to pay him back after the many years of uncertainty he had gone through. His eventual wish to become sultan was supported by her. When she learns her brother was killed, she showed little worry and used her abilities to bring him back. At this point she was a less calm and optimistic character, and also started to believe those with magic should rise and rule the world. She wanted her brother to succeed and was willing to stand by his side to ensure he would this time, though was defeated by Aladdin at the end. As resurrection takes alot of strength and isn't something that can be repeated easily, her failure left her wondering what to do next. She never attempted to attack the palace again. Characters Jafar Jafar mostly has his mother's blood and was born a normal human being, unable to cast magic. He feels incomplete and useless because of this, and his feeble body only fed his uncertainty. In order to feel his existence has a purpose, he took it upon himself to care for and protect his fearless sister after their father had died, but often got more hurt than it was worth. Even so, growing up around dangerous people taught Jafar to be sly; and he'd either grovel at the feet of more powerful people or bluff his way out of a confrontation. His developed talent was useful against the simple people of Agrahbah and helped him secure a position in the royal palace. His father taught him magic alongside his sister, though obviously preferred her, which was made most clear when he gave his best clothes to her before he was killed. These were then gifted to him when he acquired a job in the palace, strengthening his bond with his sister even more. While she was granted everything Jafar wanted, he never held it against her, since she had shown him unconditional love and was a reliable ally. When he cuts his hair and grows a beard, he's said to look exactly like their father. ---- Nasira Nasira's relationship with her late brother was close. She was the one person with the influence to keep him on a straight path, but couldn't resist supporting him in everything he did. Jafar could do little wrong in her eyes. As the only family member and friend in her life, she valued him greatly and wished they could've lived out their days together, but had to accept her brother's restlessness and let him pursue his own future, even if it was one of crime. While she started out understanding, generous, though headstrong, the fact she had to deal with the harsh outside world on her own after Jafar left made her bitter over time. The fear of persecution over her magic abilities convinced her that Jafar's method of taking over Agrahbah as an unapologetic sorcerer was a good strategy. After his death was confirmed, she decided to get involved and give him another chance at taking over. Category:Aladdin Category:Series Category:Disney